The Secret Jabberjay
by Tribute of District 8
Summary: Azalea has always loved her life in the Capitol. But when her sister, Lucinda, decides to run away to fight with the Mockingjays, Azalea is left with a choice; Join her sister, or watch her beloved world diminish. Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hunger Games. No matter how much I wish I do... *sigh* Nonetheless! All of the characters, places, and ideas, excluding the ones I create, are Suzanne Collins's. **

Chapter 1

Azalea

I couldn't imagine living in a better place. Although, most people in Panem would disagree. I've never had to worry about being thrown into an arena to be killed by some savage child and I've certainly never had to face starvation. I'm immensely grateful for my incredible life. Even still, I've never felt sorry for the districts. I don't quite possess the same ability to sympathize with strangers that my sister, Lucinda, does. I'm much like my father in this way.

Lucinda, or more commonly referred to as Luce, has always been my complete opposite. She _cannot_ stand the Capitol. She thinks we're all terrible people and deserve to get a taste of what we've been dishing out for decades. (Which I completely counter to.) She doesn't understand the privileges we have been granted. She'd much rather spend her time at the arenas chatting with Victors and helping tributes. She's made too many friends, however, and she sits in the mentors' station every year just to watch all of them die.

I don't hate my sister, and it probably comes across that way. But, it's hard to relate to the opinions of a person who believes everything different to what you do. The only times she really comes to talk to me is when her best friend, Hunt, is away on the job. (Hunt "secretly" works for the rebellion as a spy.) Our most recent conversation was about the Games about two years ago. Where the Victors (note the plural) were Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. The star-crossed lovers. I'm still not a hundred percent convinced of their sincerity. And I'm one of the few Capitol residents that aren't. Peeta loves Katniss, undoubtedly. But Katniss loves a boy back home in District 12. Luce was telling me how much she admires Katniss. She said that if she could have talked to her once, she could convince her to... Err... What was it? I blanked right about then, and that's when Luce stormed out, all pissed at me. She went to her room after that, and I haven't seen her since.

She's quite moody, actually. From what I can tell, her and Katniss's "cousin" would be a perfect match. But, he's never been out of Districts 12 or 13. Therefore, he probably doesn't know Luce and I exist.

I might as well add that our father has managed to keep us, his only daughters, sheltered from everyone outside of the Capitol for quite some time. Since the rebellion broke out, we have surfaced a little bit. Luce, especially, because some people are picking up on her eye for the Capitol. She's been interviewed by Caesar Flickerman several times. And believe me, he is quite the punch of personality. (To say the least.) When he doesn't have his little interview mask on, you could probably assume that he was mentally insane. Although I'm pro-Capitol, some of the people here need to tone it down a bit.

***

"AZALEA!" This lovely awakening is accompanied by a few pathetic pounds on my bedroom door. All thanks to the not-so-lovely Selvina. She's pretty much my father's assistant. The woman is barely forty-five and she hates to see the sun come up. "You have to get up, and STOP locking your door while you're at it!" _And allow you the leisure of walking into my room as you please? How about no._

"All right, Selvina! I'm up." God, I hate her so much. And the absolute worst part is that I think my father likes her. But, I don't expect him to pull a "Peeta and Katniss" anytime soon.

I pull on a light pink sun dress that cuts off just before my knees. When I go to open my door, it opens for me. Luce runs in, almost knocking me over. "What _possesses _you to think that I'd be totally okay with you plowing into my room and almost pushing me-"

"Cry about it some other time Princess." I glare at her. "I have _huge_ news!" Well, look who's just a ball of sunshine this morning.

"Oh, do tell!" I try to put on my most falsely enthused face I possibly can. And, Luce, is _not _amused.

"Just listen, please, Zales?" I nod. "Do you remember all those interviews I did a couple weeks ago?" I nod again. "Well, there was one reporter, and he wasn't from the Capitol." She's smiling like an idiot. What the hell could possibly make her this happy...?

"Then, where was he from? One of the Districts?"

"Yes. But..." She pauses. "He was from a certain District..."

I was never too good at reading people. And I still can't read Luce. "Okay, well. You and I both know that I wouldn't have a clue about which district you are talking about if it hit me upside the head. There _are_ twelve of them."

"Thirteen." She corrects me. "District 13 is where the reporter was from. He was a Mockingjay, Zalea!"

"That's insane. District 13 is still destroyed and it isn't even where the rebels hide out. The first arena is."

"That may be true, but they _are_ there. I know it... They just have to be. They also gave me this letter."

I extend my arm to grab the letter clutched in her hand. But she jerks it away. "What? I can't see it?"

"They said I wasn't to show it to anyone. But it's signed by Haymitch Abernathy!" She shows me the sloppy, probably drunken signature.

I sigh, but let her continue.

"The interview only aired at the Head Quarters for the rebels, and they know who I am! Isn't that amazing?!"

"Yeah, that's just peachy. But-" If she would quit interrupting me!

"They said Katniss knows who I am, too! They want me to help them with something... But I can't do it alone." At this point, she has the letter held up to her heart with both palms, and she's pacing around the room as she speaks. Kind of like in those pathetic, sappy romance movies from when Panem was The United States, and Canada, or something like that.

"So, you want me to help you?"

"Not necessarily... Hunt works with them, and they said he qualifies. So, he's going to come with me, along with a few of the important Mockingjays."

"Like who?"

"Err... I think they said Finnick, Griggory Turner," _Who the hell....? _"Gale Hawthorne, cousin Luca, and one other person, but they wouldn't tell me her name. Probably security reasons."

" Luca?! Since when he is one of _them_?"

"You say that like they're diseased or something," she says with a disappointed look on her face.

"They might as well be! "

Silence.

"But, what are you going to do about Dad? He's not going to approve of this. And, at this point, the _last _ thing he needs is for people to find out that the President's _daughter _is helping the rebellion."

"That's where it gets tricky... I'm not going to tell Dad. And he's not going to find out. Right, _Azalea?_" She glares at me. And not even the tolerable way our father does, the kind of way that burns your soul deep down inside and could start a blazing forest fire.

"Right.. Just... Just stop...looking at me like that." I try to avoid her gaze, until she pulls it away. "Thanks," I mumble.

"Mhmm," she hums suspiciously.

"Girls!" Selvina yells. "Come down to the dining hall _now! _President Snow is waiting for you!" Luce rolls her eyes and groans.

"You do realize we call him 'Dad' right? And we'll be right there!" I shout back.

You can hear the click of Selvina's high heels against the floor in the hall. When the sound fades, I turn to Luce. "You know you're in your pajamas, right?" She nods. "Well, are you going to change? Dad's not going to be happy with you, especially if we have guests." Luce just shrugs. "Something wrong?" I sit next to her on the bench near the full wall length window. She just sniffles and shakes her head.

"C'mon, Luce. I know you. What's the matter?"

"It's Hunt..."

"What of him?"

"I wasn't going to tell you, but... He... Um... He left for good last week. And I'm not sure what I should do. We made a promise about a month ago. And we said that we'd never forget each other." She pauses, drying a few stray tears. "I didn't really think anything of it, until now because I caught on that he really wasn't coming back. Dad knows exactly where he is, and I-"

"How would Dad know? Did he put a tracker in him?" She nods. "Okay, then it'll all be okay. Dad will bring him back, and knowing his status with you, he won't kill him or anything."

"But, Zales. He ran away with the Mockingjays..."

"He _what_?!" She nods again, drying more tears. "This is amazing! Luce, he just lead us to them! We won!"

"No, Azalea! This is _not _good! Do you have any idea how much danger Hunt is in right now?! All of the Mockingjays, too, for that matter!" Luce has stood up at this point, and is screaming down at me. "I have to find him..."

"You don't expect to run away do you? I mean, get real Luce. You've never stepped foot out of the Capitol, let alone traveled to District 13, or where ever."

"That's what you think. Hunt's taken me with him, once... I didn't go to District 13 or anything, but he took me into the woods. I can make it, Azalea. I have to do this, for Hunt. And myself. Plus, the Mockingjays are expecting me!" She cannot be serious; this has got be one of her sick jokes.

"And you're expecting me to just act like I don't know anything when people start to notice that you're not showing up anywhere? Think again, _princess_." I know I probably shouldn't have spit out that last word like I did. To my surprise, though, Luce doesn't seem angry; just focused on what my possible reaction will be from the statement that is resting on her tongue. Just waiting to reach the air, float right into my ears and sit there. Lighting my mind on fire, from the inside, out.

"I'm not expecting you to act like I never left, Zales. Because... I want you to come with me."

***

**A/N: Ta-da! There's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. And, I know. It's a bit rough, but I've found that I don't like Azalea too much. ^_^ Her perspective annoys me, because I can't stand the Capitol, but she results in a challenge for me. So, I must respect her (almost) existence. Please Review! I should have the next chapter up as soon as possible. But, tell me if you liked it! I'm off! *disappears into the wilderness***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I still don't own The Hunger Games..... Suzanne Collins could share, though. Right?**

Chapter 2

Luce

I always hated being interviewed. All the stupid, irrelevant questions that the Capitol is so prone to asking, and the meaningless comments: _"Oh, Lucinda! Your dress is gorgeous! Did your father have Cinna make it?" "Where did you get those contacts? I must get my hands on some!" _And here, getting a compliment on clothes, or your latest hair style means that the person envies what you have; being the President's daughter, you learn this quickly. To my avail, I've been a mystery to most of Panem, except the Victors, tributes, and Capitol residents.

They always like to make me look like someone I'm not. Like now, I'm in a sky blue dress that has a hem stopping just above my knees; much like Azalea's pink one. I have matching shoes, and there's a small bow in my perfectly curled, brown hair. This is not me, at all. I'm the type of person you'd see coming from the mines, or walking off a fishing boat after a long day at sea. This is more of Azalea's world; she's accustom to the glamor, and the superiority over everyone. I've heard stories that my mother was like me; outspoken, strong, and never did anything she was told. Aside from conceiving Azalea and I. Now, I know what that sounds like... But it's not like that; at all.

My father usually does an incredibly impressive job at breaking my thoughts. But, lately, I think he's ashamed of me, so he's been ignoring that I even exist. I've had to learn to wake my self up from daydreams and put on my best interview face when ever I need to.

"We're here with the most powerful family trio in all of Panem," starts Briar Gingham: One of the Capitol's most unknown reporters, but he's making his best effort not to throw up from being nervous around my father. So, I'll give him that. "Now, we will be talking to President Snow in a few minutes but first, we will start with one of his lovely daughters," _Please be Azalea. Please, please be Azalea. "_Lucinda Snow." _Goddamn._

"So, Lucinda. Your father is quite obviously a very important figure when it comes to authority." I roll my eyes; only because I know the cameras aren't directed towards me at the moment. "How has your family been handling this whole..." He pauses, searching for the right word. "...ordeal. Especially with your current standpoint."

"Well, I suppose that you're talking about the rebellion. Correct?" He nods. "Well, it's been hard on all of Panem, primarily Districts 8 and 12." Dramatically swooping my gaze in the direction of my father for a moment, I continue. "And, _I_ was hoping that this wouldn't have to happen again, but District 12 has been-" Azalea kicks my shin. "Ow!" I mumble through a clenched jaw.

"What Luce means is..." Azalea chimes in. "District 12 is being...secluded and detained. Due to their rebellious acts." Our father smiles at her and nods his head into the camera. Of course, the Capitol "can't handle the information of the tragedy that is District 12." As stated by my father.

"Lucinda..." Starts Briar, again. "What has your father told you about the rebellion? You seem to have quite the range of knowledge when it comes to this subject."

I catch my father giving me the "don't blow this, there is too much at stake" look. I take a deep breath and bring myself to answering the question. "I do have quite the amount of knowledge, thank you for noticing. And, my _wonderful _father hasn't really been able to disclose any unnecessary information to me, or Azalea." _Lies._

Interviews usually consist of keeping my mouth shut, and my father standing by as Azalea steals the spotlight. And that's the way it should be. Azalea can handle the crap that the Capitol people throw at her much better than I.

* * *

_Lucinda Snow,_

_Here at the Mockingjay Head Quarters, we are very aware of you, and your power. It is understood that you are ready to rebel against the Capitol, therefore, we are sending you this invitation to come fight with us. _

_We have been planning an operation to save one of the most important prisoners in all of Panem: Peeta Mellark. Preparation for this operation has been going on for the past three months. You are a vital part of a successful completion of this mission. _

_The person who handed you this letter should have explained the mission, but just in case his stupidity got the best of him again... Here you go:_

_We are sending in our strongest team of Mockingjays. They will all be disguised so that their somewhat recognizable faces will go unnoticed. As previously stated, we will be saving Peeta Mellark, and if possible, Annie Cresta. Your role in this operation is to release them. It sounds simple, but even we know that you will have to find a way to maneuver them from the high-security prison, to the parking garage. But, once you complete that, you will have to them safely to the black hovercraft that will be there on the night of the mission._

_It is much more elaborate, but until we can get Hunt back there to tell you more, this is all you have to work with._

_Signed, _

_Haymitch Abernathy_

_PS- Get that sister of yours to help you, if you need it._

_* * *_

At first, I didn't quite process the true meaning of this letter. But as suggested, I _did_ ask Azalea for her help, but I didn't tell her anything specific; only that I was running after Hunt and wanted her to come with me. As expected, she declined. So, it's me against the Capitol until the hovercraft shows up.

I thought about leaving a fake suicide note for my father, just to freak him out, so that he wouldn't come after me. I settled with just a typical "I'm leaving. I'm not happy here, the Districts will be a better fit for me" note. I almost threw something about my mother in there, but I know that there's no chance of me finding her; so, I decided against it.

With all the gunk from the interview scrubbed from my face, curls flattened, and signature ponytail to match, I still have this horrid dress on. I couldn't bring myself to take it off for at least three hours. Maybe because I knew I would never see myself like that again; though I still hated it. The Capitol is where I'm from, and all it's crowning glory will forever be a part of me, but I can't wait to leave, and move on with my life.

I kick off the dress after fifteen minutes in front of the mirror, and pull on my cargo pants, and my light green t-shirt. Digging around the bottom of my huge closet, however, resulted in a failed attempt at finding my hiking boots.

"Looking for these?" A voice rang from behind me. The voice. So utterly familiar, yet so irritating. I turn around to face the frilly, perfectly made-up figure that is my sister. But Azalea isn't dressed in a nightgown, or a sundress. She has pants on, and a tank top. But at least she's wearing boots.

"Azalea, that's not funny, give them to me," I say, reaching for them.

She pulls them back, with her arm outstretched behind her. "Take me with you." This surprises me, but I know Azalea too well, and she does _not _change her mind this quickly.

"What gives? You didn't want to come forty-eight hours ago. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I knew you would say that." She says, tossing my boots toward me. "Which is why I brought..." She trails off as she reaches into the bejeweled pockets of her pants. "These," she finishes, dangling a few shiny objects on what seems like a key ring...

"Oh my God! Azalea! You got the keys?!" I exclaim with the biggest grin on my face.

"Shh! And, yes. Yes I did. You're welcome, by the way. It's a wonder Dugan trusted me with them," she says, casually examining her fingernails. She tossed them next to my boots, and began fixing herself in the mirror. _Typical Azalea... _

I slid on my boots and put the keys and Haymitch's letter in my pocket. "Are you ready?"

"Am _I _ready? Please, I've been ready for hours. It's you we're waiting on here." After that she mumbles something, probably about me, that I decide to brush aside. Judging by the position of the moon, it's almost 1 a.m. Which is perfect timing.

Azalea and I make our way down the hall, but she stops in front of our father's room. "What is it?" I whisper. "We have to keep moving!" She motions me over to the door, which her ear is pressed to. "Yeah, that's wonderful, just come on! We have to-" What cuts me off is the glistening tear running down her face. Is she serious?She's _crying_? Unbelievable.

I roll my eyes but let her have her silent sob fest. She would be so pissed if she knew how much her mascara was running right now. After about five minutes, I tug on her arm signaling that Selvina and her heels would be crawling around this floor of our house at any minute.

She sniffles and begins to protest, but stops herself. I guide her down the stairway as quietly as possible. She stops a couple more times, but reluctantly continues when I yank her arm. But, when I stop, she looks confused.

"Look. If you can't handle this, then back out now. I don't think you realize how serious this is. And, I'm not going to babysit you the entire time. So, either toughen up... Or leave."

She's seems taken aback, but in this damn lighting, she might as well be ecstatic. "I can handle it. Please, Luce. Don't leave me. I want to help. Truly."

I continue to walk, until we're outside of the house. Although it's hardly a house. Mansion is more like it. I direct my attention to Azalea, who is ready to pee her pants. Obviously this girl has never had to worry about getting in any kind of trouble before. So, I'll let it slide now, but it's not going to fly well when she finds out she actually has to help with the hard work.

I turn to face our mansion for the last time. Ever. I realize now, standing in front of my home for seventeen years, that this plan, is much more elaborate than I had anticipated. I knew from the beginning that saving the two most watched prisoners in all of Panem was not going to be easy, but putting the plan in action, is just confirming what is at stake.

**A/N: I just want to put it out there, that I know this chapter jumps into a _huge _event in the story, but I want to move things along because I want to focus more on the rebellion, and District 13. So, I apologize if this is moving too fast for you. *shrugs***

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy the story so far! Please Review! _  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any part of the Hunger Games. All rights go to Suzanne Collins. Though it'd be really nice if I did...**

Chapter 3

Azalea

Now I know what Luce had been talking about when she said that the prisons were horrendous. The lighting is incredibly dim, and it's row after row of cells filled with perpetrators to the Capitol. Typically, it's three people to a cell. But, since this is the wing of the prison where the "important" convicts are kept, I'm told, by Luce, that each of them gets their own cell. She said that's why she mainly needs my help. We're saving Peeta, Johanna, _and _Annie. The mission doesn't even require us to rescue anyone but Peeta. But since Luce is just such a Saint, she wants to save them all. Enobaria was killed months ago. The Peacekeepers were ordered to by our father because he said that she was too much of a threat. Which, is terrible. Half the Capitol was hysterical when they heard about her execution. But her death only means that there's one less person we have to rescue.

Luce mentioned earlier that she had the entire prison mapped out, with every cell labeled according to the prisoners. Peeta and Annie are next to each other. Johanna is a whole three halls away from the other two. I'm breaking her out, while Luce gets both Peeta and Annie. I suppose it's best that Luce does most of the work. And it's not because I'm too lazy to do it, or that I'm a "product of the Capitol." Luce was assigned this mission, and she understood that. I'm just along for the ride. As much I don't want to be, I have good reason for coming. My reasoning is not something I want to have to discuss with Luce anytime soon, though.

While in my daze, I nearly walk straight into a napping Peacekeeper. But, Luce's arm rams into me before I can wake the guard. He really should not be sleeping on the job. Luck is on his side tonight, though, since I'm fighting with the rebels now... I just hope that he'll wake up before Chief Orlowe, -or worse, my father- finds him.

"Are you _trying _to get us caught?" Luce barks while pulling me down the next hall. "Do you even understand how much trouble we'd- or I'd be in if they find out what we're doing?" I open my mouth to fight back, but nothing comes out. What Luce doesn't know is that we'd be in an equal amount of trouble if we were caught. "Come on," she whispers, guiding me down the hall. "Johanna's cell should be right...here." She stares in confusion at the empty cell.

"Looks like they got her first," I offer. Luce shakes her head in detest. "It's no big deal, Luce."

She snaps her head around and gives me the death stare. _She can be so temperamental._ If Johanna is really gone, what does Luce care? She was only supposed to save Peeta and Annie. Plus, Johanna was my responsibility. She isn't even supposed to be over this far. "Uh...Luce? What are you doing?" I ask, as she paces along the width of the cell.

"What does it _look _like I'm doing? I'm freaking out!"

"What about-"

"Oh my God!" she realizes. "Peeta and Annie!" _Stupid girl... _"Find Johanna, and continue with the normal plan!" With that, she sprints off into the next hall.

I sit on the cold floor, amazed that I, of all people, was able to show up Luce. It truly is a great feeling. This _was _her mission after all. She didn't screw up terribly, but she definitely wasn't on track. All I can think of is how much pride I'm going to take when she has to tell Plutarch and Haymitch how the operation went. Although, I should probably be focusing on how to find Johanna.

I hear footsteps. Unfortunately, these are _not _Luce's footsteps. I've heard these my entire life, from all around. Except, now isn't the time that I'm going to appreciate the loud thunk on the ground; huddled in the darkest corner of the cell, waiting for the Peacekeeper to find me. Based on the faintness of the steps, I can guess that the Peacekeeper is a women. No matter, I should still brace for the worst.

"What exactly made you think that the corner of this hell hole would be comfortable?" I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding in. Because the voice of the "Peacekeeper" is Johanna Mason. She's in a full Peacekeepers uniform. Gun and all. Standing up, I brush off the dirt that stuck to me. "Oh my God," Johanna says, laughing slightly. "Azalea Snow. Panem's princess. What are _you _doing here? Daddy turn on you too?"

I glare at her. "Would you like me to save you, or not?" She laughs again. "What exactly is so funny? I'd love to know."

"You? Save _me_? Look, if I made it this far, I can just follow your sister. I don't need your help." I brush past her and fix my hair. She's silent for a moment. I wait for her to protest. "But..." _Sweet victory. _"Since you probably can't keep your pretty mouth shut, I'll take you along. Just don't give me any crap. Are we clear?"

I nod my head, and continue walking stealthily towards the hovercraft port. Johanna waits behind a couple seconds, soaking the moment in I suppose. It's not everyday that you get to control the President's daughter because she's afraid of you ripping her head off. I hope she doesn't get used to this.

We walk without talking most of the way, but I can only handle silence for so long. "Johanna? Can I ask you something?" She sticks her arm out to bring me to a halt at the end of the hall. _That much closer... _When we start walking again, I clear my throat waiting for her reply.

She sighs and finally speaks. "Yeah, sure.. Whatever."

"How did you do it?"

"It wasn't that hard. These Peacekeepers are as oblivious as you can get," she says matter-of-factly.

"That's not what I meant...I was talking about the Games. How did you go in an arena and kill all those people? And win?"

"You should know that I don't usually talk about this. But since we're probably going to be spending an unfair amount of time together, I'll make an exception." We come to the end of yet _another _hall and she stops, to check the surroundings. Then she begins telling me about how she wasn't really sure that she'd make it. "Once you get in the arena, and know your competition...you can't think about their personalities and what kind of people they are. You just have to know your strategy, and then how to get rid of them." She pauses, I guess to take in what she's telling me. But soon enough, she drops her nice mask. "But I wouldn't expect _you _to know about what these Games really are..." After that she mumbled something.

But before I could ask her what she'd said, we heard a scream and faint gunfire. Johanna and I look at each other when the second fire opens.

We begin running down the last hall when we see Luce and Peeta running at the fastest pace that he can manage. _Still not used to the leg? _I think to myself.

"Luce! What happened!" I exclaim.

She comes to a stop, and while catching her breath she says the one thing that will bring Finnick's world crashing down. And hard.

"Annie...They got Annie."


End file.
